


Tastes Like Wolf

by rispacooper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Het, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage hormones and stress and pack feelings make for a volatile mix. (Or that time that avarosier suggested a foursome and it somehow turned into Scott/Isaac fucking. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaRosier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/gifts), [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/gifts).



> I swear by all things holy I am not writing more random-ass porn next Monday. I am not. No matter if it's Smut Monday or not. How does this keep happening to me?  
> Some lines in here are the work of the great coffeebuddha. Bow to her!
> 
> Also this is basically a commentfic, so I apologize for any weirdness.

Scott should have been tired, he knew he should have been, there was come everywhere, wet and gleaming over Isaac’s skin and that was something he should be thinking about, worrying about, the come he’d left all over Isaac’s back. But though he was staring, though he was breathing hard and trying to remember exactly how he’d ended up like this, how anyone of them had ended up like this, all he could think about was the smell in the room and how with every inhale he could feel it on his tongue. 

Taste it. He could taste it, like the leftover flavors of Erica’s mouth, and Boyd’s, though not Isaac’s. Definitely not Isaac’s no matter how much Scott licked at his lips. His mouth felt raw, bitten, and he thought that had been Erica but it could have been Boyd, and Scott wouldn’t have guessed Boyd was a biter, not that he’d ever thought about Boyd in bed before. 

He has a feeling he should be freaking out more about that, but his life is all about getting knocked off balance these days and he’s kind of getting used to it. Even if he wasn’t, he feels numb to surprise at the moment, like he shouldn’t be, like everything is is natural. 

It’s only when he takes another long, deep breath that he realizes that it’s the wolf telling him that, and that the air in the room is heavy with the smell of sex, girl and boy beta scents intermingling like something on a slide in science class. It smells fucking good, he decides, and looks over, trying to see if Boyd and Erica are okay, only to see Erica curled up against Boyd. 

She looks confused too, maybe, but only for another second and then she’s pushing Boyd onto his back on the ground and Boyd’s hands are sliding up to cover her breasts, and she tilts her head back and groans and Scott should be thinking about her breasts, remembering them in his mouth before he’d turned to let Isaac kiss down his stomach, but all he can think about is her throat, exposed like that. 

Boyd doesn’t touch it, maybe he knows better, but Scott thinks about it, still breathing hard where he is lying on the floor, knowing that it would feel nice to have his mouth there, remembering having his lips at Allison’s neck. 

That’s when he turns and looks over at Isaac. 

Isaac is looking at him. He doesn’t seem confused at all. 

It makes Scott blink and look over Isaac again, only to immediately feel his blood start to pound. Isaac is next to him, sweaty and flushed and already sticky and wet with come. Scott’s, because Scott had just fucked him. He’d never done that before, not like that, and not with a guy, but the room had smelled good and Isaac had smelled good and he’d been begging for it like he was doing now, rocking his hips up off the ground in the same rhythm Erica and Boyd had and saying Scott’s name in this small voice that makes Scott want to answer. 

He thinks he should be taking care of Isaac like Erica is taking care of Boyd. He thinks it might even be his job somehow, to take care of all of them, but thinking like that had led to what had happened before and he still isn’t sure about that. All he does know is that Isaac needs him, and he can’t stop inhaling the scent of his body and Isaac’s body together. 

After that it doesn’t seem like much to crawl over to where Isaac is waiting for him and to tell Isaac as softly as he can that he is going to make him happy. He doesn’t recognize the sounds that come out of his mouth as words, but they make Isaac roll against the floor. 

Isaac’s naked. They’re all naked. Like they had all been wolves before this and Scott thinks maybe they were and something happened. He doesn’t know where Derek is, doesn’t know if this is right, but it feels right, like a hug feels right, but also crazy and good, like sex. 

Scott likes sex. Isaac does too, he guesses. And the wolf inside Scott likes how Isaac shows it, with his legs bent and his head back and his eyes wide open. His head is tipped back to expose his throat, like Erica’s but this one Scott can touch. He recalls the word for it—submissive—after he’s already put his hand to it, running his fingertips down Isaac’s throat before pulling back again. 

Isaac did that so Scott would take care of him. Scott frowns at the idea and thinks and then looks at the spots of spunk he’d left on Isaac’s stomach. He can take care of that. He can clean it, with his tongue.

There’s something about the way that Isaac stays still, but whines for more, that makes Scott takes his time. He never thought he liked guys, not more than in passing thoughts, but his werewolf tongue likes the taste of Isaac’s skin and he can’t seem to stop breathing him in. When he moves his tongue over Isaac’s stomach, the muscles clench, and Isaac starts to shake, but when he pushes his fingers inside Isaac where it’s already soft and open, where he’s already fucked Isaac once tonight, Isaac shudders against him and moves his hips up.

That’s another thing he never got a chance to try with Allison, but he love the way he tastes on Isaac. Especially the way he tastes _in_ Isaac when he spreads Isaac’s legs wider and licks inside.

He’s not sure what he wants inside more, his fingers or his tongue, and licks around his thrusting fingers, using his other hand to hold Isaac still. They are both werewolves, but Scott has never felt as _strong_ as he does with how easily he holds Isaac down. It makes him hungrier for the sounds Isaac makes, choked little exclamations as he grabs for Scott’s hair, a hundred times better than the grunts from Boyd as Erica rides him, though those are hot too.

Scott thinks about Stiles and what he’d have to say, and the thought is unexpectedly arousing--and alarming, though not enough to make him stop. Isaac’s thighs are damp and trembling around him. Scott has to turn his head to smell the heavy, aroused scent there, and once he does he feels his hands spreading them open and realizes he’s arched over Isaac again, that he’s hard and ready to fuck. Isaac just looks at him and tries to bite his lip. His moan escapes anyway. Scott wants to bite the sound and drags his teeth up Isaac’s thigh instead.

He thinks his eyes might be yellow, because Isaac’s are. It’s one of the hottest things Scott’s ever seen, like they’re the same, and Isaac is feeling everything he is, like he could do anything Scott wants. 

He wants to speak, but it seems late to be point out that they hadn't used condoms. He doesn't even know if diseases are a concern for werewolves, but considering the way Erica had swallowed he's thinking it isn't. Stiles might know, but no way is Scott going to ask him. And if Stiles doesn’t know he will want to, and Scott feels like growling at the idea of explaining this to him. Not because he wants to keep secrets, but because this is something else. This is between him and Isaac... and Erica and Boyd. But it's Isaac looking up at him like Scott has all the answers and it makes him want to have them. He just wants to make the ache that Isaac is feeling go away, he wants to lick it better, so he does, bending in to lick new flavors from Isaac's dick and then positioning himself against his ass a second later. He lines himself up with a hitch in his breathing and stares at the line of Isaac's throat when Isaac throws his head back to wait. The skin over Isaac's Adam's apple looks like a prize, like a goal, and Scott pushes in until Isaac is scrabbling at the ground and then opens his mouth to taste Isaac's throat. 

It tastes like wolf and submission and the blood just under the skin. It tastes sweet so Scott kisses it, kind of sloppy and rough, not that Isaac complains. He just groans and says his name, so Scott drags his hands under Isaac's thighs to pull them up and starts to fuck him. 

The first slide in and out makes Isaac smell grateful, like bruised fruit, so Scott kisses him again, open-mouthed and gentle up his throat as Isaac's body opens for him, squeezes around him. 

"Oh fuck." It's the first human thing Scott’s said in a while but it makes Isaac laugh. It's a soft sound, but he's hard against Scott's stomach. It's a crazy feeling, a good one, so Scott pants and bends in, pushing a little bit harder before he licks under Isaac's ear, breathing out in ticklish spots. Isaac sort of moans around his laugh this time, but the sound is still _good_ , crazy and good, and it's the first time Scott hasn't been saving someone where he's thought that being a werewolf isn't all bad.

It's the first time Scott's been with anyone just like him, who can hear his heart beating, and Boyd's and Erica's too. He shuts his eyes and listens to pounding, fast blood and slapping skin and feels hot, just hot, all over, until he wants to burst. Isaac is just as hot under his mouth, alive and humming with breath and something like need. When Scott opens his mouth this time it's to breathe the smell in and growl in reply. 

Isaac's cock slides against him as he thrusts but his hands don't want to leave Isaac's thighs. He burns even thinking about taking his hands away from that skin, and closes his mouth in a bite that shocks him. 

He's halfway pulled back before he realizes that Isaac is nodding and watching him as he puts a hand between and starts to touch himself. His eyes are like a dare, and for a moment Scott is all himself again, startled and blushing and turned on at the jerky movements of Isaac's arm, and then he and the wolf inside him remember that his cock is inside Isaac and Isaac's throat is already his. 

"Fuck." It slips out again but Isaac doesn't laugh this time, he's moaning and jacking himself off and it's hot. He is doing that because of Scott and it's fucking _hot_. Scott doesn’t have any other words for what it is but he curls his hands into Isaac's thighs to push them wider and makes an animal sound when Isaac lets him. 

Scott can't tell if the others are watching anymore, but even with his face stinging with lingering human embarrassment he doesn't care to find out. There is something in him that either doesn't care if they watch or that wants them to, and weird though that is, he likes it, likes it enough to stop and pull out and flip Isaac over. 

He's so strong now it's almost nothing to do it, and Isaac only puts his hands to the floor and leans back with his ass up. His face is turned away, toward the others, and Scott misses it, but when he positions himself behind Isaac and slides back into him, Isaac claws at the floor and moans. 

Scott can touch him now, and does, wrapping one hand around Isaac's dick so he can stroke it, and Isaac's body clenches around him in reward. 

It's so good Scott shuts his eyes. 

"Isaac." It's almost a whisper, like he's not fucking Isaac's ass in front of people, like they're alone like he used to be with Allison. He's got one hand tight on Isaac's hip to pull him back as he pushes in and the other is milking sticky drops from his dick. It's stupid to whisper, but he doesn't have to yell, Isaac hears. Isaac inches his legs apart and rocks back onto Scott's cock and tries to answer, his voice thready and barely there, not even forming words. 

The sounds from the others are quieter and Scott realizes that Erica and Boyd have finished and are looking between him and Isaac. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to react, but when he bears down and Isaac bites off a little cry, Erica starts to crawl forward. 

She could be trying to help Isaac, or she could be trying to join in again, but that time is over, Scott thinks with sudden decision. It was good but this is about Isaac now. He snarls at her to tell her that and tightens his hold on Isaac even though she stops. She should be smirking like she usually does, but her stare is lost and warm and this time she curls into Boyd and just breathes as she watches Scott taking Isaac like Isaac belongs to him. Which is exactly what he’s doing, and exactly what Isaac seems to want, no matter how part of Scott, the human part, is thinking that this is too rough. Rough or not, Isaac is panting and _there_ underneath him. Scott can smell how ready he is, can feel it when his fingers slide down and touch Isaac’s balls. Isaac wants it. So he pulls Isaac closer to him, his chest to Isaac's back, one hand holding desperately to Isaac's hip and he drives in, and like this, it must feel different, because Isaac growls out something against the ground and tenses. 

Scott's hand on his dick is sloppy, clumsy he thinks, but when he firms his grip, Isaac arches into it, his every muscle shivering and tight, and his moans are getting louder and louder, like he wants to come. 

Like he wants to come and won't until Scott tells him to. 

The thought makes Scott irrationally angry, mostly because it's so hot it should be wrong, and maybe it is wrong, but it doesn't stop him from mouthing at Isaac's skin and whispering for Isaac to do it, just come already, come so he can feel it, or from feeling pleased enough to yell in triumph when Isaac does and shoots burning, sticky streaks onto Scott's hand and onto the floor. 

The wolf inside says the floor is a waste and Scott doesn't think before he lifts his hand to smear spunk all over Isaac's back, or before he tastes it. It's like everything else now, crazy, good, natural somehow, like shoving Isaac to the floor and thrusting into him, faster, harder, until he's shaking and shocked and coming. He doesn't even pull out. He empties himself into Isaac's ass and then falls over him, licking absently at his skin because it still all tastes so _good_. 

After a while, when Scott can finally stop slowly licking at Isaac 's shoulder, Isaac makes a sound, and Scott realizes--oh shit—that he's crushing Isaac against the ground. It makes him pull out, pull back, and look around in growing embarrassment and possible horror. Erica and Boyd are still looking at them, and it would be funny if it was someone else, because they look just as confused and embarrassed as Scott feels, and also just flushed enough for him to realize that the scents and sounds must have been turning them all on, over and over again, and they had been as caught up as he’d been and probably still would be if someone didn’t clean them up. 

Shit. He didn't know if that was a normal werewolf thing, a beta thing, a pack thing, or not, normal touches turning into _that_ , and there was no one to ask but Derek and no, no way was Scott having that conversation with Derek. There was no one who would unless he made Stiles do it, unless Isaac....

Scott stopped himself just in time from growling at the thought of Isaac looking to Derek for that and scooted closer to check on Isaac, who was still on his knees with his face toward the floor. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" It was all Scott could think to ask. Isaac had wanted it, but maybe Scott had been too rough, or....

Isaac's arm came up to pull Scott down. His mouth was open, and smiling. He tasted sweet. Scott didn't think his mouth did, but Isaac had a wolf's tongue too, he guessed, because he didn't seem to mind, and after a moment, a confusing but good moment of learning the taste of Isaac’s mouth and then falling back to catch his breath, he looked around again. Everyone was smiling, kind of goofy, embarrassed smiles, but they were smiling, and they hadn’t been when all this had started. 

Scott’s heart started pounding, but more with excitement this time. He had a feeling it was a pack thing, because he didn’t feel tired at all.


End file.
